Cyclonic separators, including those used in vacuum cleaners are known in the art. Typically, a cyclonic separator has an inlet for fluid (air, liquid or and air and liquid mix) to be treated and an outlet for treated fluid. Dirt may be collected either in the cyclone chamber itself (e.g. in the bottom) or in a collection chamber in fluid communication with the cyclone separator. Various such constructions are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,119 (Go et al) discloses a dust-collecting unit for a vacuum cleaner. The dust-collecting unit includes a cyclone separator having a dirt collection chamber positioned adjacent one lateral side of the cyclone separator. A dirt outlet is provided in the upper wall of the cyclone such that dirt may enter the adjacent dirt collection chamber through the outlet in the upper wall of the cyclone separator. A second dirt collection chamber is positioned below the cyclone chamber and is accessed by an opening formed in a separating plate that separates the cyclone chamber and the second dirt collection chamber. An openable bottom is provided. However, when the bottom is opened, the cyclone chamber is still closed by the separating plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,346 (Park) discloses a cyclone for use in a vacuum cleaner having a dirt collection space positioned below the cyclone chamber. A dirt outlet is provided as an annular gap between the sidewall of the cyclone chamber and a separating plate for permitting dirt to travel downwardly from the cyclone into the dirt collection chamber. Accordingly, the dirt collection chamber is not exterior to the cyclone casing but is within the casing.